HamadaBrosTV
by TheUltimateFangirl2020
Summary: Hiro poked his head outwards, biting his lower lip with anticipation. "Well..." He cleared his throat, moving so he was completely visible by the camera. "Hey San Fransokoyo, and whoever decides to watch this... I'm Hiro Hamada and..." He spread his hands out, shrugging. "This is my YouTube channel."
1. HamadaBrosTV

**Day 1, Video 1**

 **4 Subscribers, 8 Views, 2 Likes, 0 Comments**

* * *

Hiro poked his head outwards, biting his lower lip with anticipation. "Well..." He cleared his throat, moving so he was completely visible by the camera. "Hey San Fransokoyo, and whoever decides to watch this... I'm Hiro Hamada and..." He spread his hands out, shrugging. "This is my YouTube channel."

He sighed, glancing up and looking directly at the camera. "I've never really done anything like this before, so I guess I'll just start off saying- hi. As I said before, I'm Hiro Hamada. I'm 14 years old and in college-" Hiro laughed a little. "Yeah, I'm... I guess you could say I'm a genius." He paused, looking from the left to the right, then back to the camera. Hiro lifted up his hands and shook his hands in a jazz-hand sort of way. "Yay..."

Hiro nodded awkwardly, scratching the back of his neck. "So... If you don't live in San Fransokyo and you've never heard of me, I guess I should probably explain some things..." He paused, sighing and shutting his eyes. He opened his eyes and sighed again.

"I was born on June 14 in 1994. My parents moved to San Fransokyo when I was..." He thought about it for a second, his brow furrowing in concentration as he tried to remember. "...2...? I think when I was 2. Anyways, it was me, my mom, dad, and brother Tadashi for about a year. And then..." Hiro took a deep breath. "Then my parents died."

Hiro was silent for a second, then forced a half-smile. "Awesome, huh?" He shook his head. "Since then, I've been living with my Aunt Cass. I didn't really remember my parents that well- still don't- so it didn't effect me... that much, other than not having parents. My brother was different, though. Ever since they died, he was... clingy, to say the least. But..." He took a deep breath and continued.

"I was told I was a genius at a pretty young age- I started elementary school at like 5, I think. And I skipped grades to the point where I graduated high school when I was 13." He looked at the camera again. "It was pretty rough and I hated my life 99.9% of the time I was in school, but I got through it.

"I got into bot fighting then, until my brother brought me to his nerd school and got my invested in trying to get into it. The showcase- where I would present my project and compete against others to get a spot in the school- was sometime in early September. I got in." He smiled, raising his eyebrows slightly. "But... it didn't really matter. The building caught fire and my brothers favorite professor was inside. He ran in trying to save him and the building... the building exploded."

Hiro took a shaky breath and continued. "But... I kinda just... took a few weeks and got myself back together. It took forever- with a lot of help from my friends and inflatable robotic nurse, but I'm here now, right?" Hiro gave a half-smile and sighed again, going silent.

"So now I'm back in San Fransokyo Institute of Tech, learning about tech and robotics and stuff... Acing all of my classes, as usual." He gave the camera a half smile and sighed. "Anyways, I don't really know where this channel is gonna go- My brain is usually in many places at once. But... I like to read, watch YouTube, TV, movies, build robots and..." He shrugged. "I dunno, minus the whole genius and college thing, I'm just a normal kid. So..." He shrugged. "Yeah.

"If you've watched this far, I congratulate you for being able to sit through... 4 minutes of me talking about my life. Congrats. Come find me in San Fransokyo and I'll give you a cookie." He shrugged, scratching the back of his neck again. "Yeah, so I guess... that's it..." He looked from the left to the right again. "I'll see you later." He reached out with one hand and blocked the screen with his palm.


	2. Meet my insane friends

**Day 2, Video 2**

 **6 Subscribers, 10 Views, 5 Likes, 0 Comments**

* * *

Hiro's smiling face appeared on the screen. "Hey guys, it's Hiro again..." His head dropped slightly and he sighed, smiling. "So as I said last video, I go to a college. And one of my friends found my channel and demanded he become the star, so... Give it up for Fred, everyone." Hiro moved the camera so it focused on a blond boy with a green beanie on his head, sitting in a ratty chair with a stupid grin on his face.

"Hello San Fransokyo." Fred stood up, his smile widening. "I'm Fred."

"Well?" Hiro's voice came from offscreen.

"Well what?"

"Why'd you want to be on my channel?"

"I..." Fred looked at the camera again, with a pleading kind of look. "I wanted to be famous."

Hiro laughed a little, then- "Wait, you're serious?"

"Everyone on YouTube's famous, right? Eventually, anyways."

Hiro laughed again, turning the camera so it faced him. "Here that, everyone? Keep making videos and you'll get famous. Words of advice from my friend Freddie over here..." Hiro smiled, looking around. "While we're here, I think we should go find the rest of my friends." The camera dropped a little, still pointed up at Hiro as he walked forwards. Hiro stopped and his smile widened. "And this is Wasabi." The camera turned around so it was level with the rest of the world, focusing now on a dark skinned man with dreadlocks.

Wasabi blinked a few times, confused. "I don't- what's happening?"

"According to Fred, you're going to be famous." Hiro cut him off.

"What do you-"

"You're going on my new channel! Yay..."

"I am? What? Why?!" Wasabi sounded and looked panicked.

"What, don't _want_ to be famous?"

"No!" Wasabi's eyes widened slightly. "I... I mean, I don't..."

Hiro laughed. "Everyone wants to be famous, come _on_ Wasabi, don't deny it." Wasabi looked like a deer caught in headlights. "Fine, fine, I'll leave you to your world of not being famous on YouTube..." Hiro stepped backwards, turning the camera so it was focused on him. Wasabi was just visible in the background, looking stunned and confused. Hiro glanced back, saw his expression, and laughed. "I have that effect on people. Alright..." Hiro walked down the hallway and his smile widened. "Honey!"

"Yeah?" Hiro turned the camera so it was focused on a blonde girl. She blinked, confused for a second, then her eyes widened. "Are you making a video?"

"Yup." Hiro smiled, walking up to her and turning the camera. The girl, Honey, was clearly a lot taller than him. Hiro had to hold the camera down by his stomach to capture both himself and Honey in the same frame. They both smiled. "This is my bestie Honey Lemon. She's my dead brothers girlfriend-" Her face fell and she gently shoved him, making Hiro laughed. The camera was blurry for a moment before coming back into focus, showing Hiro's laughing face. "It's true!" He looked back at the camera, shaking his head. "Ah the denial of true love is always very painful to watch." He turned the camera in time to watch Honey shake her head as she walked away.

"Are you annoying Honey to death now?" Another voice came from the room Honey had just walked into. A dark haired girl poked her head out.

"Oh! Gogo!" Hiro's tone lightened and the laughter was clear in his voice. "I was just showing the world that Tadashi and Honey were meant to be."

Gogo laughed before her eyes focused on the camera. "What's that?"

"It's something I invented- it tapes things and is called a camera. Have you ever heard of one?" Hiro asked. He almost sounded serious.

"Shut up." Gogo rolled her eyes. "Classwork?"

"Nope. YouTubes."

"YouTubes?" Gogo's eyebrows rose up slightly. "You're posting videos on YouTube."

"Yeah, why?"

"Does anyone really _watch_ them?"

"This is my second one."

"Well has anyone watched the first one?"

"Yeah, like... 5 people."

"Figures." Gogo's face broke into a smile.

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

"I feel so sorry for the 5 people who wasted time out of their day to watch you being weird on a video."

"You're mean."

"Nope, just telling the truth." Gogo laughed, shaking her head. Her face got serious again. "So is this going up on YouTube or...?"

"No, I'm posting it on MySpace." Hiro's voice dripped with sarcasm. "What do you think?"

"And what if I don't want to be on YouTube?"

"Then you can deal with it." Gogo's face got more serious. "What, only like 5 people will see it!"

"You are _so_ obnoxious."

"You're the one that said it in the first place-"

The screen cut, flashing to Hiro sitting back in his room. "And that's where Gogo made me stop the video. Well, she almost broke my camera doing so, but..." Hiro grabbed something offscreen and held up and camera. The screen was cracked. He nodded. "I have... interesting friends. But anyways, yeah. That's who I hang out with daily, so if I seem really screwed up and weird, that's why." He smiled, nodding his head. "So... I'll see you all later." He stuck his hand out, covering the screen.

* * *

 **Hello!**

 **I'm Hiro Hamada and I make videos when I'm bored.**

 **Deal with my stupidity.**

* * *

 **(The A/N)**

 **Comments on Meet my insane friends:**

 **HamadaBrosTV: Hope you guys all have a good day! Thank you for watching my video and I hope you didn't waste your time like Gogo said :P Anyways, thank you to anyone who likes, subscribes, or even watches lol**

 **The Girl With 4 Fears: All the fangirls would go subscribe immediately cause I'm so hawt ;) Thank you! :3 I hope you like the update and there will be plenty more to come! Thanks for reading!**

 **KoolKat189: I won't even abandon this fandom- it's the reason I started posting fanfiction in the first place and I love all the characters (except for those few xD) and the idea... I have plenty more ideas and fanfictions to come so :) I mean, it's my life, so I can make fun of it anyway I want without anyone getting mad! Thanks for reading!**

 **Florafionpetals: I'm planning on him doing that ;) What game do you think he should react too? Thanks for reading!**

 **Bighero6fan D: Sorry, only one chapter... xD Haha, true, I am :) Thank you for admitting it FINALLY! Thanks for reading!**

 _ **(Okay guys, so basically, I'm going to answer all your reviews from Hiro's POV like it's actually a YouTube channel. So sorry if its confusing, I'm trying XD I might have a few actual A/N pieces like this, but other than that, this fanfiction is no longer by TheUltimateFangirl and it's a YouTube channel by Hiro Hamada :)**_

 _ **-TheUltimateFangirl2020 )**_


	3. 10 Useless Facts on ME!

**Day 3, Video 3**

 **7 Subscribers, 11 Views, 5 Likes, 1 Comment**

* * *

Hiro appeared back on the screen and waved at the camera. "Hey guys." He looked around, shaking his head back and forth as though music was playing. As if on cue, soft, background music started to play. "So I don't know what I'm really doing here, but I think you guys deserve to know a little bit about me, so... Welcome to invading the privacy of one Hiro Hamada..." He sighed.

The camera jump-cut to Hiro sitting on a bed in a messy room. Hiro's arms were spread. "So here's my amazing room that none of you wanted to see." His arms fell and he sighed, sitting on the bed. "I have a bed, like normal people- yeah, I actually do sleep. And I have a desk, book shelves, a window- yeah, I'm not a vampire either."

It jump cut back to the position Hiro was in the first few seconds of the video. "And now... I guess I'll just tell you 10 interesting things about me? Okay, one..." He held up his pointer finger, thinking. "I love gummi bears." Hiro added after thinking. "Like, Tadashi and Aunt Cass say I have an unhealthy obsession with them, but I don't see what they mean." Hiro reached over by the camera and drew his hand back. In his hand was a bag of gummi bears. "It's not like I have the worlds largest gummi bear..." The camera jump-cut again, this time to a giant gummi bear in a package labeled, _Worlds largest gummi bear_. It jump-cut back to Hiro, who had an expression of discomfort on his face, his eyes anywhere but the camera.

It jump-cut a third time, focusing back on Hiro. "Number 2." He held up two fingers. "I..." He thought. "I guess we could say I'm a nerd and I'm not proud of it. I might call my friends and my brother a nerd, but honestly, I am a nerd too." He shrugged. "Deal with it."

The video jump-cut a fourth time. Hiro looked beside him, grabbing down. "This kinda falls into the nerd thing, but... I love to read." He held up Harry Potter and the Sorcerers Stone, Percy Jackson and the Lightning Thief, Struck By Lightning, The False Prince, and The Hunger Games. "Everything. I read everything I can. Like..." Hiro reached out and turned the camera, showing a giant and very full bookshelf. "I _love_ to read. I might have a book-talk at some point or something, but..." He shrugged. "Books = life."

For the fifth time, the video jump-cut. Hiro smiled a little, shaking his head. "Uh... This ones kinda stupid and nerdy, but... I... am a Gleek?" Hiro held a hand out. "Don't kill me please, but... When I was in middle school and high school, I was bullied because I was different. I came home one day really upset and Glee premiered that night... Tadashi made me watch it with him and I got hooked. I just related to all the characters- most of them, anyways." Hiro shrugged. "Yeah..." He looked down, laughing a little. "It's kinda weird, but..." He shrugged.

The 6th jump-cut revealed Hiro and a red-case beside him. "So this is my brothers best invention..." Hiro glanced down. "This is Baymax. Ow." Hiro smiled as a puffy, white robot inflated.

"Hello." It said in a robotic voice. "I am Baymax, your personal healthcare companion."

Hiro nodded. "He's pretty cool."

"Who is pretty cool?" Baymax asked in its robotic voice.

"You." Hiro laughed.

"Who are you talking too?" Baymax asked, cocking his head as he looked out into the camera.

"The world."

"I do not understand."

The screen jump-cut a 7th time, showing Hiro sitting back in his original position. "Okay, interesting facts..." Hiro sighed, blowing out air as he thought. "I... used to bot fight?" He held his hand out again. "Before anyone goes full-Tadashi on me, I didn't _bet_ on the fights, therefore it was _not_ illegal. Look it up. It's true."

Another jump-cut. "I play soccer?" Hiro said hesitantly. "I guess? I mean, I used to be on the team in middle and high school, but some of the kids used it as a way to beat me up and deck me without getting in trouble." Hiro laughed a little. "But I was a forward and scored... I think 7 times in my senior year?" Hiro shrugged. "I don't remember my stats off the top of my head, but Tadashi-"

It jump-cut another time, revealing a less-enthusiastic Hiro. "9th fact... I can speak fluent Japanese. I haven't ever been to Japan, but my dad used to speak it a lot around the house and I think... in like 7th grade I got bored enough so I started learning how to speak it." Hiro laughed a little. "So yeah, I can say stuff in Japanese."

The final jump-cut happened and Hiro nodded, bouncing up and down awkwardly. "I... Um..." He ran a hand through his hair, his eyes focusing on things around his room, trying to find something else to talk about. "I skate? I mean..." Hiro reached down again, grabbing a skateboard that was at his feet. "I'm not very good, but for a while I was pretty good... Then Tadashi got a moped and I forced him to drive me places, but..." He shrugged, dropping the board. "I guess that's it? Sorry if this wasn't interesting, I'm going to try and make a video every day I can, but yeah. That's 10 useless facts about me. See you..." Hiro reached out, covering the screen with his hand.

* * *

 **Hello!**

 **I'm Hiro Hamada and I make videos when I'm bored.**

 **Deal with my stupidity.**

* * *

 **Comments on 10 Useless Facts on ME!:**

 **HamadaBrosTV: Hope you guys have a good day and sorry for my awkwardness in this video XD**

 **CrazyBlueOwl: Thanks! I know I'm the best thing ever but thanks for reminding me ;) But seriously thanks :)**

 **Guest: Artists make some pretty crazy videos... I probably will at some point but I don't generally watch the videos unless its like iiSuperwomanii's parents reacting to them lol**

 **Damander E: Thanks ;) Hope it met your expectations lol**

 **Martyn: That's be interesting but idk if anyone would really care about me gaining weight lol xD I generally don't care but it'd probably be interesting**

 **Florafionpetals: Whoa, I have games? Hold on I gotta find out what this is and react to it xD Any other game suggestions?**

 **AshPhoenix284: Oh god. Me reacting to that in general would be interesting, but Fred...? Oh god xD Good idea time to torture my friend haha!**

 **Bighero6fan D: But its hard not to annoy my friends- they're so annoyable and its fun XD I know he doesn't wanna be famous- idk what his problem is. And thanks, I know I'm funnier than Fred but idk if everyone else does XDY YES IM SURE HE AND HONEY WERE A THING DONT ASK ME HOW BUT I AM POSITIVE YOU DIDNT SEE THE WAY HE STARED AT HER AND THE WAY HIS EYES GOT WHEN HE TALKED ABOUT HER. IT WAS BEAUTIFUL. Oh- wait how did you know I was a bot fighter? Are you stalking me?! O.o ...Or are you Fred?**

 **KoolKat189: You got another reply ;) Thanks! Yeah, I know, my life is pretty interesting- especially when others try to take control and make other things happen lol xD**


	4. Going through my phone

**Day 4, Video 4**

 **8 Subscribers, 14 Views, 5 Likes, 1 Comment**

* * *

Hiro appeared back on the screen, smiling as usual. "Hey guys, it's Hiro again... And, as I said, I'm going to try and make random videos daily... Which is pretty hard, seeing as I can be pretty useless when it comes to coming up with ideas? Uh... So!" Hiro clapped his hands together, holding up his phone. "I've looked up YouTube video ideas and found a list... So... Yeah." He smiled a little. "So the one I chose is what is on my phone because half the time I'm not sure whats on my phone..." Hiro looked down at the phone in his hand and smiled. "So let's get started."

The video jump-cut. "So first of all, this is my phone." Hiro held out an iPhone with a blue and black striped case on the back. "It's kinda generic, but..." Hiro shrugged. "Better than a flip-phone."

He cleared his throat, so anyways, I'm going to set up another camera so its focusing on my phone so you guys know I'm not skipping anything and so I'm not lying about anything I find..." Hiro sighed dramatically. "What am I doing to myself..."

A second jump-cut happened, showing Hiro's phone slide-to-unlock screen and, in the upper left corner, Hiro looking down at his phone. "So lets get started..." The slide-to-unlock screen showed a picture of a Harry Potter wand mid-wave with the words _Alohomora_ at the bottom of the screen. "Why do I get the feeling this is going to end really badly..." Hiro muttered, sliding his thumb along the screen.

His phone clicked, then showed the iPhone homescreen. Hiro's eyes widened slightly. "Oh, yeah." His background was of himself, Honey, Gogo, Fred, Wasabi, and the person who could only be his older brother. "We took that before we got to the showcase... Honey has another one, but I like this one better..." Hiro laughed a little. "I don't look like I'm about to throw up in this one... Anyways, this is my homescreen." It showed all the generic apps the first iPhone homescreen should have. "Nothing really special... Uh... I'll go..." His finger waved above the screen until he clicked onto the music icon.

"I listen to just about everything..." Hiro shrugged, scrolling through his music. "Although I do like Imagine Dragons... Fall Out Boy... 30 Seconds to Mars, Simple Plan... Uh... You know." Hiro shrugged. "Stuff like that..." He looked up at the camera that was focused on him. "I'm not really sure how to do this so I'll just go through stuff...

"Again, I apologize for my awkwardness." Hiro added as he closed out of the music, going back to the homescreen. "And now we should... look at... my... pictures?" Hiro clicked on the photos icon next. "I'm not going through my contacts or my text messages because that's kind of... creepy..." The photos popped up and Hiro sighed. "I don't even know whats on here..." He clicked on the album, then the first photo in the line. There weren't very many in the album.

Most of them were selfies with him and other people. Hiro laughed at the first one, which was mostly of Baymax, but Hiro was just visible under his arm. "I was taking pictures with Honey and Baymax wanted in." Hiro said in explanation.

He flicked to the next picture, which was one of Hiro and Honey. He shrugged. "Like I said, selfies with Honey..."

He flicked to the next one, which was a picture of himself and Tadashi. Tadashi's arm was around Hiro's neck, gripping the opposite shoulder. Both were smiling at the camera. Hiro smiled a little, although it was a sad smile. He didn't say anything before flicking to the next one.

Hiro's eyes widened and he slammed his hand down on his knee. "I told you!" He pointed at his phone, where Tadashi and Honey were both sitting on a couch in a garage. "I _told you they were a thing_! And _don't_ tell me they're just sitting on a couch together, because see, he's _totally_ trying to grab her hand." Hiro pointed at where Tadashi's hand was on the couch near Honey's. Hiro blinked, then looked up at the camera. "Right?"

He flicked to the next picture and laughed again. "Okay, so this requires a backstory." The picture was of Hiro, except he had a lightning-bolt scar on his forehead and round glasses covering his eyes. He was also in Hogwarts robes and had a wand in his hand. Beside him was Tadashi in a red wig and Hogwarts robes. "So basically, after I got out of high school and started bot fighting, Tadashi tried to get me to get a normal life so he signed me up to audition for the community San Fransokyo theater. And they were doing A Very Potter Musical... And yeah, I was Harry and Tadashi was Ron." Hiro laughed again, smiling. "It was the best. I think in the... 3rd show my voice cracked really loudly in the middle of the opening song. And then Tadashi forgot the words..." Hiro laughed, flicking to the next picture.

"I think this is the last one..." Hiro said, trying to go to the next picture, but nothing happened. "I'm probably the one teenage who has like _no_ pictures on his phone." He smiled, looking down at the last one. Himself, Tadashi, his aunt, and an incredible fat cat were all in the frame, smiling- except for the cat, who looked murderous. Hiro pressed the homescreen button, then went to the next screen. It showed a bunch of apps.

"Okay, so, yeah, I do have Instagram... The only social media I have- sue me." Hiro didn't click on it. "And... Yeah, I do have Sims. It's fun to mess around with. I have _sooo_ many sims." He smiled. "Not like I hacked the money and LP system or anything... Oh, yeah, and my google docs. I have a bunch of random stories and stuff..." He looked up at the camera. "No, I'm not reading them, so don't ask.

"Yeah, I do have like... a bazillion games and I don't really feel like going through all of them..." Hiro flicked through at least 2 screens filled with game apps. He looked up at the camera, nodding. "Although I will say I am probably the best Angry Birds player to walk the planet _and_ have one of the high scores on Fruit Ninja. I _so_ have a life.

"Yeah, I do have Netflix and Hulu and stuff- honestly, what teenager with no life _doesn't_?" Hiro blinked. "Wait I just contradicted myself..."

The screen jump-cut again. Hiro was no longer in the upper left corner, but was filling the entire screen. His phone was gone and he was smiling. "So that's me going through my phone... Sorry if that was weird or whatever, I'm really bad at this stuff and have never seen anyone do this ever, so..." He shrugged. "Yeah. See you..." He held his hand out, palm covering the screen.

* * *

 **Hello!**

 **I'm Hiro Hamada and I make videos when I'm bored.**

 **Deal with my stupidity.**

* * *

 **Comments on Going through my phone on camera because I have nothing else to do with my life:**

 **Florafionpetals: Yeeeeah! Reading = life. A homemade music video would either be me running around my house, me dancing stupidly with Baymax asking me whats wrong with me, or... me taking other footage from other music videos. It's probably end reeeally badly which is why Im probably gonna end up doing it xD**

 **Damander E: Thanks again lol xD**

 **Guest: Yeah I might do that later. Like I said, Im running out of ideas... and Im only 4 videos in...**

 **Bighero6fan D: I mean, I know I'm hot and all, but _why_ are you stalking me...? Unless you're Gogo, in that case, LEAVE ME ALONE IM FINE. And _no I didn't bet_... many times... Okay I did like... once... Wait- so you _are_ one of my friends?! I KNEW IT. YOU'RE GOGO. LEAVE ME ALONE GOGO STOP STALKING ME I SWEAR IM _FINE_!**

 **AshPhoenix284: I don't think Gogo'd go for it anyways... She'd probably end up killing me by accident when she got jump scared XD**

 **EclipseHeart185: Oh my god _yessss_! So true! Thats a good idea thank you xD**

 **CrazyBlueOwl: Yup, Percy Jackson is awesome. Plot twist- I'm secretly Leo Valdez. I didn't say that because I thought I said it in my first video when I explained how I'm special and stuff... At least I hope I did... That would probably be pretty important for people to know...**


	5. Mondays suck

**Day 5, Video 5**

 **10 Subscribers, 15 Views, 6 Likes, 1 Comment**

* * *

Hiro's smile filled the screen. "This smile's forced..." It was obviously being forced. "Do you guys know why?" His smile fell and he sighed, groaning. "It's Monday..."

The video jump-cut again, showing Hiro sitting with his shoulders sagged. "Hey guys, it's Hiro again, and I'm going to complain about Monday's. I know you guys can all relate to this, at any point... But lets be real here... Mondays _suck_!

The video jump-cut yet again. "First of all, its the first day of the week." Hiro sighed. "So everyone's _really_ tired and no one wants to be at school, unless you're that one nerd in the corner who always wants to learn. But come on, _everyone_ is tired _all_ the time, no one really wants to be at school so everyone's always complaining and..." Hiro sighed deeply. "It's Monday.

"I mean, let's be real, Monday is terrible. Everything bad seems to happen on a Monday. So on Sunday, I'm just laying in bed like," Hiro's eyes widened, "it'll be okay... N-Nothing bad's gonna happen. Everything's gonna be okay. I mean, it's just Monday...

"And then you realize it's Monday and you start to cry."

Another video jump-cut. "Anyways, I don't know if this is just me... But as soon as I wake up, I lay in bed for about 10 minutes before actually getting up. I'm okay up until I get to a specific classroom with the most boring topic and the most boring, monotone teacher and then, my entire body's all like," Hiro's shoulders slumped down and he collapsed off-screen.

A fourth jump-cut revealed Hiro back sitting up on screen. "I really hope this isn't just me, but, knowing me it probably is..." Hiro sighed deeply, hanging his head. "I'm such a weirdo..."

"Anyways, it always seems 10 times worse on a Monday." Hiro shrugged, putting his arms up in a shrugging motion. "I don't know if this is just me, but it doesn't matter if I have 15 finals on Tuesday, 45 million things to do on Wednesday, 6 million people to meet on Thursday, and an entire thousand page book on the evolution on fabric to finish on Friday, if I have to finish one math paper and it's on a Monday, it's literally the _worst thing ever_."

Another jump-cut. "Like today, I had a test in one of my classes- my first class, actually- and tomorrow I have like 5 more tests, yet tomorrow I'm gonna be talking to my friend like;"

The video jump-cut to Hiro on one side of the screen. "Oh my god I'm _so_ glad that I have a break today, Monday was _so_ bad..."

Hiro appeared in the center of the screen, shaking his head. "When I do that, I'm going to slap myself. But its true!

"And then, just to make things worse, you realize that you have like 4 more days of _torture_ before you get to the weekend. Honestly, Garfield has a reason to hate Mondays. Everyone's Garfield-" Hiro's eyes brightened. "Hold on, wait."

Another jump-cut revealed Hiro holding an extremely fat Calico cat. "This is my cat. Tell me he's not Garfield-" The cat meowed, struggling and clawing at Hiro. "Ow, Mochi, stop, you're going to be famous- _I said stop_!" The cat's claw finally pierced Hiro's arm and he yelped, dropping the animal. There was the sound of it rushing away as Hiro grabbed at his arm, looking up at the screen. Finally, he said, "Ow."

The next time Hiro was on screen, he had a white bandage wrapped around his arm. "So after 15 minutes of Baymax taking _forever_ in cleaning up this little cut, I am finally back and ready to finish this video... On Mondays. Honestly, just saying the word makes me want to either drop dead asleep, kill someone, or bash my head against the wall. It's like Friday's like, YO 2 DAYS OF SLEEP and then Monday comes 2 days later and is like, Ha, you wanted to have fun." Hiro shook his head. "Shame on you, Monday... Ruining a perfectly good day."

Hiro shook his head. "And you know, to make things worse, Mondays _always suck_. Honestly, you could do literally nothing at school on a Monday and it would _still_ find a way to rain on your parade. And the teachers are always like, 'Come on guys, it's the start to a new week, let's get pumped for learning!' And all the students are like... No?" Hiro shook his head. "I mean, even _I'm_ like no. Maybe it's a teenager thing because my friends aren't always as in denial as I am that is' monday and everything, but either way..." Hiro sighed. "That's my rant on Mondays."

"So like and subscribe if you want to see more of my randomness..." He shrugged. "Honestly, I don't even know why I'm saying any of this." He laughed a little, looking at the camera and smiling before going, "So yeah, I"ll see you later..." He reached his hand out, palm covering the screen.

* * *

 **Hello!**

 **I'm Hiro Hamada and I make videos when I'm bored.**

 **Deal with my stupidity.**

* * *

 **Comments on Mondays suck:**

 **Damander E: Yeah, I remember. :)**

 **CrazyBlueOwl: Okay fine... I'll be Percy then... xD Thanks I know! My music is like _da best_! I don't really listen to them all that often, but yeah! They're awesome!**

 **Guest: Yeah, I know... I'm trying, but I don't have very many _good_ ideas that haven't been overdone... I'll try and start making it more interesting soon :P (Okay, I'm being the author now. I do have a plan for something that's going to happen soon, I just needed to get this started first. But yeah :P)**

 **Unikittyluv: Thanks, yeah haha. Really? You think my life's interesting? xD Half the time even _I_ don't lol**

 **Elsa-rosa-may: Really? You don't think I'm awkward? Have you really been watching xD JK thanks ;)**

 **Bighero6fan D: No, but you _have_ to be Gogo, come on. You _have_ to be. So _stop stalking me Gogo I swear I'm not doing anything wrong and I'm not hurt so_ stop! I mean, yes, keep watching my videos, but _stop stalking me_!**

 **AshPhoenix284: Haha yeah, that's probably what I'm gonna end up doing xD Heroes of Olympus is my life, honestly. Currently rereading it soooo ;) I haven't read it yet; I started it but had to stop it... don't remember why but I _will read it_! Eventually... Just really pumped for Trials of Apollo ;)**

 **Guest: I'll try reacting too it xD I dunno how well it'll work, but I'll try xD**

 **EclipseHeart185: Haha if we're cousins you've got once awesome cousin ;) lol xD Thanks!**


	6. Last Day of School vs Reality

**Video 6**

 **10 Subscribers, 15 Views, 6 Likes, 1 Comment**

* * *

Hiro's eyes were wide. "Whoa. Where did that week go... Sorry for not doing what I said and _not_ doing anything all week, but... Hey guys. I'm Hiro and I'm back again... Again, sorry for the delay on this, but you have to remember I actually _do_ have a life outside of school and a _lot_ of stuff was happening..." Hiro sighed, shrugging. "Yeah. I'm so good."

"Anyways, honestly, I have... _no idea_ what I'm doing." Hiro sighed, looking at the camera. "I'll text my friends and ask them what I should do... Hold on. I-I mean," Hiro looked up at the camera nervously, "I know you guys have been requesting stuff, but I'm being lazy and I don't feel like looking at my pathetic channel..." He sighed, looking down at his phone again.

The video jump-cut to Hiro, a half-smile on his face. "So, my friend Fred said I should do something like..." He thought. "Birthdays expectations versus reality. But honestly, I don't really expect anything on my birthday, so... I thought I'd show you guys the last day of school expectations versus reality." He clapped his hands together, shrugging. "Enjoy?"

Another jump-cut showed Hiro sitting on the floor, leaning against a wall. Soft background music started to play. Honey, his friend, walked over towards him, smiling. "Hey!"

Hiro looked up quickly. "Oh my god, _hi_! Honey, tomorrow's the last day of school!"

"Yeah, so?" Gogo came over, sitting on Hiro's left with Honey on his right. "It's the last day of school, big deal."

"How are you not more excited?" Hiro asked, laughing. "I mean, we have a full 3 months to ourselves!"

"Yeah, and then we go back to school." Gogo added monotonously. "Big whoop."

"Gogo!" Hiro urged, running a hand through his hair. "I mean... Tomorrow's going to be like... I don't even know. We'll probably have like..." The video rippled into a new image, however Hiro was still talking.

"We'll probably... watch an awesome movie." The three of them were sitting on a couch. Hiro was clutching a giant bowl of popcorn. Honey had a pillow and Gogo was stealing Hiro's popcorn, all three of them with their eyes fixed towards a TV. "Everyone'll be hugging..." An image of Honey and Hiro hugging either side of Gogo, who had crossed arms and looked around ready to kill both of them.

"And everyone'll be signing everyone's yearbooks." An image flashed to Hiro and Honey each signing a book, handing it back to the other, looking down at the page, and _"awwwww"_ ing in sync.

"And at the end of the day," Hiro added excitedly. The three of them sat in a classroom, along with Baymax. "Everyone'll get up and throw their papers everywhere!" Hiro and Honey stood up in sync, throwing papers everywhere as the song from High School Musical 2 started to blare. The two of them started to dance, whereas Baymax stood their cluelessly and Gogo stood up, her hands up, and walked offscreen.

"And then, after we do all that..." It transitioned, showing a nice, sunny day. The three of them were sitting under an oak tree. "It'll be really nice outside, so we'll all go outside together and like... I dunno, sit under a giant tree and talk about summer-"

"Hold on." The dream-like image disappeared, showing Gogo. "Sitting under a giant tree?"

Hiro shrugged. "I don't know, you know... It'll be _awesome_!"

A dark screen popped up, with white words in the center saying, **Reality**.

"Alright!" Honey, with her hair up in a tight, messy bun, and pink rimmed glasses, stood in front of a white-board. "So today, we'll be..." The screen flashed to Hiro, who looked excited. "Taking our final!" Hiro's happy expression turned sad in an instant.

The screen flashed to Hiro walking towards Gogo. "What?" Gogo snapped.

"It's the last day of school..." Hiro said softly, shrugging. "And..." He held his arms out and went to hug her, but she put a hand out on his chest, stopping him.

She said one simple word. "No."

Another jump-cut showed Hiro giving his yearbook to Gogo. She looked down at it, wrote something in his yearbook, then handed it back to him. Hiro opened it excitedly, looking down, then his face fell. He held up the book, showing the camera. In messy handwriting, it said, **See you over the summer -Gogo**.

The clock was ticking down to the last second. Hiro's eyes were on the clock, waiting. As soon as it clicked to 3:00, the teacher- Honey- said, "See you next year!" and he stood up, walking from the room quickly.

Hiro appeared back on the school, looking from the wall next to the camera to the screen. "Wow. As you can see, my expectations are not what happens."

"Anyways, that's my video..." Hiro sighed, shrugging. "Sorry for the wait, again... I hope you guys liked it and special thanks to my awesome friends Gogo and Honey for helping me do that and to Fred for giving me the idea."

"Oh!" The video jump-cut again. "I'm really sorry if I don't post new videos as often. I'll try, but, as you saw from this week, I didn't do it very often." He shrugged again. "Sorry!"

"But anyways, I'll see you guys later!" Hiro stretched his hand out, pressing his palm against the screen.

* * *

 **Hello!**

 **I'm Hiro Hamada and I make videos when I get bored.**

 **Deal with my stupidity.**

 **Thanks to HoneyLemon3 and my friend Gogo for helping me make this video! You guys are awesome!**

* * *

 **Comments on Last Day of School vs. Reality:**

 **Damander E: Thanks :)**

 **Florafionpetals: True. That. haha xD**

 **Bighero6fan D: HA YOU ARE GOGO! ONLY YOU KEEP ME AWAKE IN EVERY SINGLE CLASS ON MONDAYS/TUESDAYS/WEDNESDAYS/EVERY OTHER DAY OF THE WEEK THAT WE HAVE CLASS! And I know that you're stalking me because you're you and you stalk me anyways... :P**

 **Elsa-rosa-may: Thanks :) You're really smart. That's a really good idea lol, but I haven't really pranked anyone in a while... I mean, not since like, last summer... I might talk about pranking sometimes or not, IDK... Thanks for the idea ;)**

 **Martyn: Mmmmmhmmmmm...**

 **AshPhoenix284: Wow, that's kinda weird lol. But yeah, me too! So excited... Rick better not kill anyone... I'm gonna be _really mad_ if he kills anyone...**

 **CrazyBlueOwl: Oh it did? Guess I filmed it on a Monday and didn't get to post it until a Tuesday lol xD Haha, I know. Have fun during your next one :)**

 **NotShort: Haha I might. IDK where I'd get the stuff to make the equipment... Or where to buy it lol. I'm not sure you can, actually. But that'd be fun lol**

 **EclipseHeart185: True, but that's why Mondays exist. So you can hate them xD Yeah, I do like Gravity Falls. I didn't realize it was the last one ever until yesterday when I looked it up and stuff and I freaked out lol. It can't end D:**


	7. Whoa what!

**Video 7**

 **117 Subscribers, 467 Views, 211 Likes, 3 Dislikes, 4 Comments**

* * *

Hiro's eyes were wide. "Um... I'm not crazy, right? You guys see the numbers, right? Anyways," Hiro smiled, "hey guys, it's Hiro... And I just want to say... _What even_."

"So apparently, what happened, is that my friend Honey is YouTube famous." Hiro explained. "And not only was she was in my last video, she also told people to come here in _her_ last video...? So now there are more people watching me be stupid on the internet...? Um..." Hiro bit his lip. "So this should be... fun?"

The screen jump-cut back to Hiro, who was bouncing slightly. "Okay..." Hiro sighed. "So I guess... Hi? Like I said, I'm Hiro and if you're new here, then... Hi. If you haven't seen any of my other videos, then I'm sorry that you've decided to watch me be stupid? And I don't post videos on a schedule- although I probably should... I just post videos whenever I feel like it." Hiro nodded, then locked his eyes on the camera again. "Sorry for you people who already know this, but I should have it said and recorded, so..."

"Anyways," Hiro clapped his hands together after the screen jump-cut again. "This will most likely be a shorter video because I have to actually do things soon, but I also want to clarify a few things."

Another jump-cut showed Hiro with one finger up. "One. Okay, so I know my last video was about the last day of school versus reality or whatever, but no, my last day of school _was not_ that day. It was a few days before my vacation started, so..." He shrugged. "That's kinda why I did that... Sorry if I confused anyone."

A fourth jump-cut showed Hiro with two fingers up. "Two. Okay guys... If you saw the Gravity Falls thing yesterday, can I just say... _no_?" He shook his head. "I refuse to believe that it ends like that. There needs to be _more_. Anyways, I won't go on very long on that cause I know a lot of people don't care or haven't seen it yet, so if you want to talk about it, just comment and we can comment back and forth... Yeah." Hiro shrugged.

"Oh!" Hiro's eyes widened after another jump-cut. "Wait- Happy Valentines Day, guys! Well, happy _late_ Valentines Day, but..." Hiro shrugged, smiling. "I hope it was good for those of you who have special-people to celebrate with and for people like me, I hope you enjoyed your half-priced chocolate."

Another jump-cut. "Okay!" Hiro shrugged. "Like I said, this is a shorter video and I'm sorry about that, I'll try to post another one soon, but no promises." Hiro smiled a little. "Okay guys, I'll see you later..." He stretched his hand out, pressing his palm against the screen as it went black.

* * *

 **Hello!**

 **I'm Hiro Hamada and I make videos when I'm bored.**

 **Deal with my stupidity.**

* * *

 **Comments on Whoa what?!:**

 **AshPhoenix284: Haha yeah you might wanna watch out. Delete any trace that you were here and you should be good but no promises. I'll try to save you but idk, Gogo doesn't always listen to me xD Have fun and thanks!**

 **Bighero6fan D: But that's just it- I can't hug Baymax cause it wouldn't be funny. You don't understand the power of hugging, Gogo, cause you don't hug people. Ever.**

 **CrazyBlueOwl: Yeeeeeah xD**

 **Guest: Thanks for the idea dude :)**

 **Dolphingirls: Good, I was worried my camera wasn't working ;) Thanks!**

 **KoolKat189: Yeah, I'm aware of that... Kinda creeped out by it, but you know, I don't blame people. How could you _not_ love me? ;)**

 **NotShort: Ha, yeah, fan-theory's denied. Sorry but my life's already full, I don't need to be a superhero on top of all of that lol xD Thanks, I know, my hair is pretty fabulous ;)**

 **Damander E: I'll try XD**


	8. Nerd

**Video 8**

 **154 Subscribers, 1,003 Views, 624 Likes, 2 Dislikes, 43 Comments**

* * *

Hiro's smile was huge. "Hey guys..." It sounded like he was forcing back laughter and happiness. "It's Hiro, back in a very... different place." He looked around at where he was sitting. The back of a bed was behind him, along with an abundance of medical equipment. "I may or may not be in the hospital." Hiro lifted his arms up in a shrug, revealing his right one to be in a cast.

"Don't freak out or anything, I'm fine. Just got in an accident in the lab and may or may not have broken my wrist-" His eyes met the camera and his expression grew serious, "but seriously, _Gogo_ , I'm _fine_."

"Anyways, that's only part of the reason I'm making this video." Hiro's eyes focused on something behind the camera and his face broke out into a huge smile again. "I mean, sure, me breaking my wrist isn't very good and stuff, but... Believe me, I'm beyond okay. I'm _amazing_. Like... supermegafoxyawesome amazing." Hiro laughed a little. "Does that work?"

Another, deeper voice answered, "Don't think so."

"Well it works now." Hiro's smile was unimaginably wide as he gestured towards him. The camera moved so it was beside him as Hiro kept talking. "Yeah, anyways, so I get to the hospital and my aunt and friends are all flipping out and stuff." It focused down on Hiro from a closer angle. He turned to face the camera, bouncing slightly. "And so then the doctors bring me up to a hospital room and they open the door and there's someone else in the room.

"I don't know _how_ he got into the room and I honestly don't want to know, but..." Hiro reached out, grabbing the camera and spinning around to reveal himself and what looked like an older version of himself. They looked similar, although Hiro was definitely the younger one. "This nerd was in here." Hiro sounded choked up and his voice seemed an octave or two higher than usual.

Tadashi smiled at the camera. "Hey."

"So basically," Hiro explained, "people brought Tadashi in after the showcase exploded- in which he _did not_ die in as we all thought- and no one knew who he was and no one claimed him or anything, so Tadashi Hamada was nameless until he woke up. He didn't remember anything either, until like... 10 minutes before I came to the hospital." Hiro looked up to his brother, who started to explain.

"Yeah, basically I just recently remembered who I am and who he is," Tadashi gestured to Hiro, then shrugged, "and other important details like that. But I felt like..." He shrugged. "I dunno, I needed to be in this room. Like something was pulling me-"

"Yeah, alright nerd, we get the point," Hiro pulled the camera so it was more focused on him than Tadashi, but still had a giant smile on his face. "So basically, I've never been happier in my entire life, despite my arm being busted, and now my nerd brother is alive and..." He sighed, bringing his left hand up through his hair. His smile widened as Tadashi's arm wrapped around him, pushing Hiro down so his head was in the frame as well. Hiro mouthed, _I'm so happy_ and the screen faded to black.

* * *

 **Hello.**

 **I'm Hiro Hamada and I make videos when I'm bored.**

 **Deal with my (and soon to be Tadashi's too!) stupidity.**

* * *

 **Comments on :):**

 **CrazyBlueOwl: Just watched it(T was so disappointed the episode aired and that I watched it without him lol) and he said not to get my hopes up. My hopes are soooooo high right now its not even funny lol.**

 **KoolKat189: Oh gawd thanks for the heads up... :)**

 **Damander E: (I do remember what we talked about, don't worry. It will happen eventually, just let me get a little further into it -tUFG2020)**

 **Bighero6fan D: I dunno. They were drawn here by my awesomeness. _EVERYTHING IS WRONG WITH THE ENDING THATS WHY ITS CALLED AN_ ENDING! My hair is fabulous _and_ messy. Same difference.**

 **AshPhoenix284: Uhhhhhh I don't know, actually... Yeah that part was awesome. Yeah just saw that too and omgggggggg... Same, although that one part where Bill had the twins and was like,** **eeny meeny miny moe, I was flipping out... I wouldn't have been able to continue watching if either one died but that was so intense and really well played out.**


	9. Q & A Questions

**Video 9**

 **157 Subscribers, 233 Views, 70 Likes, 1 Dislikes, 9 Comments**

* * *

"Alright!" Hiro and Tadashi appeared on the screen, Tadashi sitting down next to his brother, who was talking. "Hey guys, it's Hiro and Tadashi, and as you've most likely noticed, we haven't been posting anything lately..." Hiro looked over at Tadashi, who nodded, then looked back at the screen. "So basically, it's been about a month, but having your thought-to-be-dead brother back takes a _little_ getting used too, so sorry but then again, not really sorry." Hiro shrugged.

The video jump cut. "Anyways," Tadashi was talking this time, "we thought that, since, you know, you might have some questions about... anything, really, you could comment them down below and we'd answer them in our next video..." Tadashi looked to Hiro, who nodded. Tadashi nodded as well.

"I have a question, Tadashi..." Hiro said, looking from the camera to Tadashi, who met his gaze. "What's it like to be dead?"

Tadashi got a very serious expression on his face, looking at the camera. "It's weird. It's cold... Like you're everywhere and nowhere at the same time. You basically don't exist, so you don't really feel anything." Tadashi nodded, looking back at Hiro, who's eyes were wide.

"That got deep."

Tadashi started to laugh. "I was just making all of that up."

Hiro rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I know, bro. You weren't actually dead."

Tadashi stopped laughing. "Wait really?"

Another jump cut. "Yeah, so, this is a really short video," Hiro added, "but the most questions you ask, the longer the next video will be, so..." Hiro nodded again. "Ask away!"

"Ask as many as you want," Tadashi added, "because we will answer _all of them_."

"We will?" Hiro looked at Tadashi, who looked back at him.

"Yeah, we will. Why wouldn't we?"

"That's not a kind of statement you make on the internet, Tadashi." Hiro smiled.

Tadashi's face flooded with realization. "Ohhh... Yeah, maybe not _all_ questions. But most of them we will answer." Tadashi pointed at the screen, smiling.

The video jump-cut again. "Okay, so that's basically it." Hiro nodded, looking to Tadashi once more. "Anything you wanna say?"

Tadashi shrugged. "Nope..."

Hiro nodded, looking back at the screen. "Okay then. So ask any number of questions you want and we'll see you guys in the next video..." Hiro reached out, covering the camera with one hand.

* * *

 **Hello.**

 **I'm Hiro Hamada (and my nerd brother Tadashi is here too) and I make videos when I'm bored.**

 **Deal with our stupidity.**

* * *

 **Comments on Q & A Questions?:**

 **CrazyBlueOwl: Post buttons are dumb I completely agree xD Thanks xD It's getting there (it's really annoying me so I hope it'll get better like now... lol) And Tadashi says _not much, sup with you?_ back xD**

 **Damander E: Same! I'm just glad that it was xD**

 **Florafionpetals: True that XD**

 **Bighero6fan D: Well, moderately insane/unbelievable is our kinda thing, right? And yes, I did break my wrist. You were there, remember? And _I'm sorry if my first reaction wasn't to call you_! And I _did_ call you before I made that video! So stahp yelling at me D: Anyways ****I'm kinda scared to see what you ask me XD**

 **Elsa-rosa-may: Thank you! And yeah, we will... Prepare for a bazillion epic(by epic I mean stupid) videos!**

 **Alexis Nite: Oh gosh... *starts chanting* SEASON 3 SEASON 3 SEASON 3! Yeah, I'm _soooo happy_! Sorry for not posting sooner lol. I'm kinda scared to see what you ask us XD(JK ask us anything XD)**

 **EclipseHeart185: From Hiro: What are you trying to say, that I _didn't_ break my wrist in a lab accident? Where do you think I broke it then...?(I expect a really long paragraph with a really insane story(JK XD)) From Tadashi: Yeah... We could exchange sibling-war-stories sometime xD Being alive is great! A lot better than being dead. And IDK about the whole superhero-team-thing... You should really be asking Fred this. Fred's the superhero fanatic xD**

 **Ways: Okay, so basically, he ran into the building, it exploded and he somehow survived(we're still not sure how). He was brought to the hospital and was burned really badly and no one recognized him. Pretty sure Aunt Cass and I checked it out too and _we_ didn't even recognize him (granted, I'm not entire sure, I don't remember much of those weeks...). Anyways, he woke up and didn't remember who he was or anything and no one knew who he was. And then I broke my arm in a lab accident and was rushed to the hospital. Tadashi said he just "felt something" and "knew which room to go too" so he somehow got into a random hospital room (the one that I was rushed into a few minutes later) and yeah... **


	10. Q & A!

**Video 10**

 **161 Subscribers, 314 Views, 67 Likes, 0 Dislikes, 7 Comments**

* * *

Hiro and Tadashi sat, smiling at the camera. "Hey guys it's Hiro-"

"And Tadashi-" Tadashi cut in.

"And we're here with our Q and A video that I promised you guys..." Hiro shrugged. "Thank you guys for all the questions and I'm a little scared..."

Tadashi nodded. "Same here."

Hiro clapped his hands together, smiling. "Let's get started then!"

There was a jump-cut, and Hiro was looking down at his phone. "Alright, so this question's from Elsa-rosa-may. Well, actually, there are like 3 questions, so yeah..." Hiro looked at Tadashi, then at his phone again. "So the first question is, What is your favorite machine or robot that you've ever built?" Hiro looked at Tadashi, then at the camera. "So mine is Megabot. Megabot is the _best_ thing ever, okay?"

Tadashi rolled his eyes. "Yeah, the best thing for making illegal money, right? Mine's pretty obvious..." He shrugged.

"What, that washing-machine hover-craft?" Hiro raised his eyebrows.

"No-"

"What about the bouncy-house bed-thing?" Hiro added.

"No." Tadashi smiled, shaking his head. "Baymax."

Hiro nodded, looking back at the camera. "Seems about right. So the second question from Elsa-rosa-may is What's your favorite book slash movie slash TV show. So I'm gonna answer all of them as one question... My favorite book's gotta be either Harry Potter-"

"Duh..." Tadashi muttered.

Hiro glared at him. "Or Percy Jackson. I mean, I read both of them in no times and those characters were like my best friends for basically my entire life..." He shrugged. "They're just great. And my favorite TV show is Supernatural. Hands down, Supernatural's amazing. Me and Tadashi are like Sam and Dean. And my favorite movie? Probably..." He shrugged. "I dunno. Mockingjay? Divergent? Harry Potter-"

"He's a nerd, if you can't tell." Tadashi cut him off and Hiro elbowed him. "I mean, I introduced him to Harry Potter..." Tadashi gestured towards Hiro. "And that's been my favorite series since then. I guess Supernatural's cool- but Arrow's awesome too."

"You've seen like 8 episodes." Hiro rolled his eyes.

"Still." Tadashi shook his head, smiling. "And I dunno, I've never really... thought about a favorite movie. I don't really have a favorite movie."

"Alright..." Hiro looked down at his phone again. "So our next question's from KoolKat189. So they asked me... 'In case Disney makes a Big Hero 6 sequel, do you think they'll bring back Tadashi in it?'" Hiro sighed. "I hope so because _that_ would be interesting. But they're not making a direct sequel, they're making a TV show... About _me_." Hiro smiled. "Yeah, so that'll be interesting. Have fun with that. And then they ask Tadashi, 'Are you thinking of becoming a superhero next to Big Hero 6?'"

Tadashi sighed, biting his bottom lip. "I... don't know. I mean, yeah, I need to keep this knucklehead safe, but he won't let me join up."

"For _obvious_ reasons." Hiro stressed, eyes wide.

"Anyways," Tadashi sighed. "I'd like too, but I don't know if I _can_."

"Next question..." Hiro muttered, reading another question. "So the next one is from CrazyBlueOwl... They ask us, What are we doing now?" Hiro looked to Tadashi. "So bro, what are we doing now?"

"Nothing really..." Tadashi shrugged. "I mean, we're going back to school now, but for a while we didn't go because... well, also kinda obvious." He shrugged again. "So really don't interesting."

"And why hasn't anything about you been on the news?" Hiro added. "That's another question, by the way."

"I got that..." Tadashi shrugged for a third time. "I have been. I guess you just didn't see it because Aunt Cass has been getting so much publicity that she's had to turn people away at the door."

"And also they want to know if potatoes can pee." Hiro added, smiling at his brother.

Tadashi smiled a little. "No, don't think so. I've never really thought about it though..."

"Alright." Hiro smiled, scrolling through something with his thumb. "So Florafionpetals wants to know that I watched that test compilation footage of yours recorded by Baymax? And they also want to know what you thought about everything concerning the... whole superhero thing."

There was a jump-cut, turning to a black screen. "Sorry," A voice-over of Hiro's voice started to play. "That I didn't admit it sooner, but yeah, I am a part of Big Hero 6. If you didn't know or if you couldn't figure that out, yeah. I wasn't originally going to tell anyone, but people somehow know..."

The voice-over ended and the black screen vanished. The video of Hiro and Tadashi resumed again. Tadashi nodded. "Yeah, I did know. I made Hiro explain what happened to him while I was gone and he explain everything, surprisingly."

"Hey!" Hiro's eyes widened slightly.

"But yeah, at first, I wasn't very happy with him. I mean, I understood why he did it and what he was trying to do, but..." Tadashi shrugged. "I don't know. I think I was a little shocked, to be honest." He laughed a little, smiling.

Hiro nodded, smiling. "Alright so Bighero6fan D, or Gogo, wants to know lots of things..." He sighed. "First, now that Tadashi's back, is he going to keep me from being an idiot all the time?"

Both brothers answered at the same time, however Tadashi said "Yes," and Hiro said, "No." They looked at each other in confusion, then Hiro shook his head. "We'll get back to you on that. Okay so..." Hiro sighed, annoyed. "Gogo, for the last time, no, I _don't_ have a girlfriend. Okay?" Hiro looked down at his phone, ignoring Tadashi's laughter. "Alright, so now..." Hiro's face spread into a grin. "Is Tadashi actually going to ask Honey out for once?" Tadashi's face paled. "So bro, have you asked Honey out yet? Have you even kissed each other yet?"

Hiro looked up from his phone, switching his gaze to Tadashi, who was looking very uncomfortable. "Um..."

"You gotta answer it, Tadashi!" Hiro's smile was huge.

Tadashi sighed. " _Fine_. I don't know. No, I haven't asked her out yet and _no_ we haven't kissed yet. Although it's really not any of your business." Tadashi poked Hiro's stomach, making his little brother shriek and collapse backwards laughing. Tadashi pointed at the camera. "I hate you, Gogo."

The video jump-cut again. Hiro was upright now, but he was still smiling. Tadashi was looking down at the ground, shaking his head. "Alright." Hiro said, his smile growing. "So the next questions from HxneyLenonxoxo-" Hiro cut off, looking over to his brother with an evil grin. "Daw, Tadashi, your girlfriend-"

Tadashi groaned. "Just ask the question, Hiro."

Hiro laughed, then kept talking. "So this question's for both of us... what type of girls you like to go out with?" Hiro looked up at the camera and kept talking before his brother could say anything. "Well, we know what kinda girl Tadashi-" Tadashi poked Hiro's side again, making him collapse, laughing again.

"I don't really know," Tadashi answered over Hiro's laughter. "I've never really thought about it like that. I guess it really just depends if I like who they are as a person and whether they're nice to me and others..." Tadashi shrugged.

Hiro sat upright, smiling. "You just described Honey perfectly, bro-" Tadashi went to tickle his brother again, but Hiro reached down, blocking his hand, giggling like a mad man. "No... Don't touch me." He shoved his hand back. "Don't touch me..." Hiro looked up at the camera again, smiling. "I don't really know either. I mean, I've never really thought about _anyone_ like that before." Tadashi laughed and Hiro looked confused. "What?"

"Elaine Lee, Rachel Quinn, Eva Clayton-" Tadashi started to name off names and Hiro flushed.

"Okay, okay, whatever!" Hiro said loudly, cutting off his brother.

"Basically, any girl that's out of his league." Tadashi added.

"Shut _up_ Tadashi!" Hiro flushed further.

Tadashi laughed, grabbing Hiro's phone from his hands and scrolling down. "Okay so the next question is from Damander E. They're asking whether you have seen Star Wars." Tadashi looked to Hiro.

"Yeah," Hiro nodded. "Of course I have."

"Despite whatever he says, he _is_ a real nerd." Tadashi added.

Hiro rolled his eyes, taking his phone back. "So this question's from Guest." Hiro nodded. "They say am I a big Fall Out Boy fan and who's your favorite member? And do I listen to country music?" Hiro shrugged. "I wouldn't say I'm a hardcore Fall Out Boy fan. I generally just listen to the music and don't really learn much about the people making it. And no, I don't really listen to country." Hiro shrugged, nodding as he looked down at his phone. "Alright, so, NotShort says-" Hiro looked up from his phone. "I totally agree with you on your username, though."

Tadashi rolled his eyes, grabbing the phone. "He says, Now there's two of you. Does that double the insanity, or square it?"

"Both." Hiro said instantly.

Tadashi nodded. "Yeah, both. And no, there wasn't cake when they found out I was alive. I'd give you some, but there wasn't any. Sorry." He smiled apologetically as Hiro took his phone back.

"EclipseHeart185 wants to know if I've seen the movie Zootopia yet and if I liked it." Hiro looked up from his phone and nodded. "Yeah, it was good... Most of the time I was kinda just going, KISS, but you know, it was good." Hiro smiled, nodding his head awkwardly. "And they ask you..." Hiro pointed to Tadashi as he read the next question. "How you got back to me..."

Tadashi sighed. "I thought we explained that..."

Hiro shrugged. "Me too, but anyways, Okay, so basically, he ran into the building, it exploded and he somehow survived cause he's like superman. He was brought to the hospital and was burned really badly and no one recognized him. Pretty sure Aunt Cass and I checked it out too and _we_ didn't even recognize him- but I mean, I don't remember a lot from that period of time... Anyways, he woke up and didn't remember who he was or anything and no one knew who he was. And then I broke my arm in a lab accident and was rushed to the hospital. Tadashi said he just "felt something" and "knew which room to go too" so he somehow got into a random hospital room- you know, the one that I was rushed into a few minutes later- and yeah..." Hiro shrugged. "It's kinda weird."

Clearing his throat, Hiro looked down at his phone again. "So the last questions-"

"It's the last question..." Tadashi muttered, smiling.

"Don't even." Hiro said, but he was smiling too. "We're not going to pull a J squared." Hiro looked up at the camera. "If you get that, you're awesome... Anyways, these last questions are from Alexis Nite. She asks me, Does Baymax record EVERYTHING he sees?! Do you have a crush on anyone? If you can have any superpower what would it be? Who's your favorite Percy Jackson and the Olympians character? Who's your favorite Heroes of Olympus character? Who's your favorite Gravity Falls character? Who's your favorite Zootopia character? Favorite animal? Aaaaand..." Hiro took a deep breath and continued. "If you were a character in Zootopia, what animal would you be?"

Hiro sighed. "Okay, so, yes, Baymax _does_ record everything he sees, unless he's deactivated, obviously... No, I don't have a crush on anyone. If I could have any superpower, it'd probably..." Hiro thought for a second. "It'd probably be... I don't really know. I mean, I know it's kinda overrated and overused, but turning invisible'd be awesome. I mean, think of all the things you could do while invisible... Yeah." Hiro shrugged. "My favorite Percy Jackson character's Percy. And my favorite Heroes of Olympus character's Leo. I don't think I need to explain that... Anyways, my favorite Gravity Falls character's gotta be Stan. He's _so funny_... And he's awesome.

"So my favorite Zootopia character was Nick. He was awesome and hilarious and..." Hiro nodded. "Yeah. I've never really had a favorite animal... I mean, I like a lot of animals, but I don't have a favorite favorite. And if I was a Zootopia animal, I'd probably... be..." Hiro bit his lip, looking around awkwardly. "Uhhh... I dunno, a fox? I don't know!" Hiro sighed. "And with that, we have Tadashi's questions..." He handed the phone to his brother, who took it.

Tadashi cleared his throat. "Okay... So what's my favorite movie, book, food, season, holiday, animal, and place to hang out?"

"Ha, she likes me more. She asked me more questions!" Hiro laughed.

Tadashi rolled his eyes. "So I've already answered the first two questions... Okay, my favorite food has gotta Aunt Cass's spicy wings." Hiro nodded in agreement. "They're _amazing_. My favorite season's fall. I don't really know why, I've just always liked it. Favorite holiday's Christmas. Everyone's just so happy and it's so pretty out." He shrugged. "Favorite animal's probably Mochi."

"Because Mochi is definitely his own type of animal." Hiro added, rolling his eyes.

Tadashi shook his head, smiling. "And my favorite place to hang out is either on the SFIT campus or in the cafe..." He shrugged.

Hiro nodded. "Yeah. Okay, so that you guys for the bazillion questions and thank you for watching!" Hiro smiled, reaching out to cover the camera with his hand.

* * *

 **Hello.**

 **I'm Hiro Hamada (and my nerd brother Tadashi is here too) and I make videos when I'm bored.**

 **Deal with our stupidity.**


End file.
